The Tutorial
1. Plan a route Your squad of 3 survivors is marked on the map by a red Spades (like on playing cards) icon. Click on a location near your squad and then click GO. Don't go too far - movement is tiring and dangerous - just a step. Reward: Mission to loot a NECRA emergency item cache. Every step raises fatigue and fear, depending on the z-density - check the color chart taped on the right of the PDA. Fear and fatigue cause injuries. Look for the squad icon on your map Click somewhere on the map close to your squad. Don't go too far, and try to avoid high z-density areas. A black line should appear. This is the route your squad will take. Click GO! to send them on the route. Click CONTINUE if the route covers more than one leg. You should now have completed your first route. 2. Loot a NECRA cache Now that you know how to get around, a NECRA cache has been delivered near your squads location. Find the icon and click on it. It will bring up a prompt. Click on Plan Route Here. Once there, click on the icon again and choose Manage Inventory. Drag everything there over into your backpack. These were left as emergency supplies. It will contain food, water and maybe even a gun! Reward: A mission to rescue a survivor! Look for the mission marker on your map Click on the icon and choose 'Plan route to here'. Click Go and then Continue to progress. When your squad reaches the location, click on the icon again and choose to 'Manage inventory'. You should see items on the right and your squad members on the left. The color of the item tells you the category. Firearms can go in the firearm slot, melee weapons in the melee slot, or you can put anything in backpacks. Take all the items by dragging them from the location to your squad members. 3 Rescue a survivor! You've received a Broadcast! The location of the Survivor calling for help has been uploaded to your PDA. Locate the survivor on your map, plan a route, click on the icon and then Manage Team. Drag the survivor to the squad. Tip: If you don't see the broadcast mission, zoom out some until you do. Reward: A chance to gain another team member and strengthen the group! Look for the next mission marker on your map Click on the icon and choose 'Plan route to here'. Click Go and then Continue to progress. When the squad is there, click on the icon and choose to 'Manage team'. Your squad members should be on the left. The new survivor will be on the right. Drag the new character into your squad to complete the mission. 4 Hide! Sometimes you might need to leave your survivors unattended. Tell them to Just Hide (located just below your PDA) and they'll find somewhere safe. A dumpster, fire escape, even on top of a truck. Just Hide is very useful for planning long and intricate routes around high z-density areas. Tip: Don't see Just Hide? You need to move off of your previous Mission Location to bring up the link. Reward: A six-pack of beer for your characters. They'll eat and drink when they need to. Go to the map page. You might need to move if you were in a location or at a location. You'll see your squad and members listed under the map. You might need to scroll down. The top of the squad status box shows where your squad currently is. There should be an option to 'Just Hide!' Click 'Just Hide!'. Your squad should go into hiding. The squad icon will change to a pause icon Take all the items by dragging them from the location to your squad members. 5. Develop skills Your survivors are just ordinary people in an extraordinary world, but they can learn to survive. Skills can be found to the right of the Map button above. Spend some Survival Points on a skill and then hit Confirm on the right. Don't be too hasty! You may want to read our Forums or Wiki for guides on how to spend your points - links are at the top of the page. Make sure you hide! Reward: A baseball bat to cave in some heads. Goes well with the Skull Crusher skill.. Click on the name of a character. You can do this from under the map, or click on the 'Command' link in the top menu to see a list of all your characters. You will see the character's NECRA ID card. Click on the 'Skills' link in the left menu. Your characters start off with no special knowledge. Skull Crusher is a good first skill to develop. You can find this under 'Combat'. You develop skills by dragging the slider. Position your cursor over the handle until it turns red and then click to drag it to the right. The cost in Survival Points will be shown. Click 'Confirm' to develop the skill and complete this step of the tutorial. 6. Time for looting! You can scavenge for supplies at many locations. There's an abandoned red cross tent nearby. Plan a route there and then choose to 'Scavenge' Beware! SCUGS will provide a direct route without regard to z-density. You may have to look at the map and carefully prepare a route on your own. Red z-d can quickly prove fatal. Reward: Bonus of 20 Survival Points from your first scavenge Plan a route to the red cross tent marked with this icon When your squad is there, click on the icon and select 'Scavenge' from the list of options. Click the 'Scavenge' button to search the location. You can search as often as you like, but each search increases fatigue. Items found will be placed directly into the backpack of the character who finds them, but you can manage inventory at the location. TIP: the map icons list will help you identify other locations. Click the small silver button on the top right of the map PDA to see the list. 7. Write on a wall Your survivors can write on the wall at any NECRA safehouse or at locations. Leave your mark! You can use this to warn away trespassers on your territory, or just to tell everyone how awesome you are. You need to 'look inside' to see the wall. Reward: 10 bonus Survival Points! Go to a location, if you aren't already at one. Click on 'Look inside location' from the map or the list of links at the top of Manage Inventory, Manage Team or Scavenge. Enter some text into the box called 'Graffiti at this location'. Click 'Write on the wall' to post your message. Anyone who visits this location will be able to see your graffiti. 8. Make a safehouse Your survivors just put in some effort. It's time to let them recover from fear, fatigue and any injuries. Click 'Make safehouse' under the map. Tell them to barricade an apartment and take a rest! They will need a few hours to recover. Take some time to read the Forum and Wiki and then click on the Command icon above and then the big orange button that says 'Click to check character recovery status' Reward: Your first safehouse for free! We'll refund the 10 Survival Points it will cost and give you 40 more Go to the map and make sure your squad isn't in a location or safehouse. Plan a route to where you want your safehouse.Once your squad is 'Outside' (check their status under the map). Click on the option to 'Make safehouse' under the map. It takes ten minutes to barricade a basic safehouse. Your characters might feel fear during this time but they will be safely inside their new safehouse and busy securing the entrance. The hexagon around the safehouse shows the territory it covers. Any locations within this area will receive a bonus to scavenging, as long as no other player claims the same area... 9. Defend the safehouse Each safehouse has an integrity value. This reduces over time, as zeds explore the defenses. Assign one of your characters to defend your safehouse. Reward: 8 free NECRA Credits to spend on premium items! 'Manage team' at your safehouse (you must have built your own safehouse - NECRA safehouses don't need defending). You will see a box on the right which has the number of defenders required. Drag one of your characters to the box. This character will now defend the safehouse. They will not recover fatigue or fear as they need to be on watch. 10. Spend NECRA Credits We've given you 8 NECRA Credits. Exchange these for some meds to help your characters recover a little quicker than usual. Reward: 5 NECRA Credits to spend on whatever you want! Look for your NECRA Credits balance in the top menu. Click on it. Click on 'Special Bundles' at the bottom of the left-hand menu. Find the Shock Treatment Kit and click on the 'Buy' button. That's it! Now go to the next stage of the tutorial to use your meds. 11. Use meds After completing the last step in the tutorial, you should have some amphetamines, benzodiazepine and morphine. Use the drugs from this to reduce fear, fatigue and injuries. Reward: A free Box of Juice to each of your survivors for taking their medicine You can apply meds from many pages. Under the map, the scavenge page, the survivors list, the survivor stats page. Find a character who needs to recover from fatigue, fear or has an injury. Find the three-letter code link which represents the med. Amphetamines (AMP) will alleviate fatigue, Benzodiazepine (BEN) helps control fear. Morphine (MOR) will heal an injury. Click on the three-letter code to complete the step. 12. Write a bio You know their names, their occupations, even their blood types, but what's the real story behind your characters? We've left that up to you... Reward: A free Candy Bar for one of your characters. Click on a character name to go to their NECRA ID page. The bio box is on the right of their ID. Enter some information about the character. Maybe something about their life before the apocalypse, or their goals. Character bios will be visible to other players when they're in the safehouse or at several other times, so you can have some fun with these mini stories. 13. Mark location If you come across an interesting location, you can mark for future exploration. Click on a location and mark it now. Go to the map page and find a location you want to mark. Click on the location marker and select 'Mark location'. You can see the locations you've marked in the side panel. Cycle through the views with the small silver button if you can't see them. Clicking on the address of a location in the list will focus the map on it. You can remove a marked location by clicking on the icon and selecting 'Clear location mark'. You can only mark ten locations. 14. Assign NECRA infocard Your survivors will come across NECRA infocards as they move around. These handy cards were distributed by NECRA in order to prepare for the crisis. Reward: A second infocard to add to your collection! Click on 'Infocards' in the top menu. It's on the right, between 'Faction' and 'Rankings'. You will see your characters listed on the left. Your infocards are on the right. Drag infocards onto character boxes to assign them. The card will not be lost if the character dies and you can move cards around as often as you like. Refresh the page to get the second infocard awarded for completing this step! 15. Create a second squad When you reach level 3 you can have a second active squad. Get some SP from scavenging if you aren't at level 3 yet, and then see if you can create another squad. Reward: The location of a survivor to add to your second squad. Once you reach level 3, get your squad to a location or a safehouse. Choose to 'Manage team' from under the map or by clicking on the location marker. You should see the 'Create squad here' link above your characters. Click it and name your new squad. You can transfer any characters you like into the new squad. Empty squads can be deleted from the squads page. 16. Send a message See if you can establish contact with another player by sending them a message. Or you can send a message to 'Projekt' or 'Jungly' (that's us, the devs). Reward: 10 bonus Survival Points! Click on your 'Inbox' link in the top menu. Find and click on the 'Compose' link in the left menu. Type in the name of the player you want to message. Enter some text in the message. Click 'Send' and you're done! 17. Get competitive Reaching level 6 will activate the NECRA emergency beacon tracker. This will allow you to pick up broadcasts from survivors. compete with your fellow operatives and collect some more survivors! Reward: 100 bonus Survival Points! As you travel, look around for red broadcast markers indicating that a survivor needs rescuing. Click on the 'Missions' link in the top menu to see if any are nearby. Both private missions and broadcasts are listed here. Choose a broadcast to add to your mission notebook. These will be displayed in the side panel on the map. Go to the map page and click on the broadcast to find the marker for it. Plan a route to the broadcast location and collect the survivors. Good luck! 18. Create a secret stash Create a stash at NECRA safehouses. These can hold up items up to 4kg. You must be at least level 7 to create a stash! Reward: Something useful to put in your new stash. A Mossberg 590 shotgun and a box of 25 shells. Go to a NECRA safehouse. Choose to 'Manage inventory'. Click 'Create stash here'. The stash will be created under the normal item box on the right. Refresh the page to receive your reward! 19. Upgrade a safehouse There are lots of things you can do to improve your safehouses. Most require some item which can be found at specific types of locations. Find a first aid kit and develop an infirmary... Reward: 100 bonus Survival Points! You must have a safehouse created in order to upgrade. Find a hospital, fire station or other emergency services building. It might take some time. When you find a suitable location, scavenge there until you find a first aid kit. You might be unlucky the first time but if you keep trying different buildings you should be able to find one. Go back to your safehouse with the upgrade item. Choose to 'Upgrade safehouse' from the menu inside the safehouse. The Infirmary upgrade should be available. Choose to install it to complete this step and the tutorial!